dokaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Overlord Rico
) and his son, Rico Jr., both have red eyes.]] Overlord Rico is the king of the Underworld. His son, Rico Jr., is prince of the Underworld. Overlord Rico only appears in Story mode. In Story mode, he will appear twice. During his first appearance in the Overworld, within the Tower of Rabble, he cannot use his full strength against the adventurer. He then retreats back into the Underworld to regain use of all of his power. The adventurer must then fight his or her Clonus and obtain a passport before he or she can pass through the Gates of Heck and finally defeat Overlord Rico. Moveset He has a normal form and a true form, but his moveset is different between his normal and true forms (referring only to his defensive magic). 'Normal Form' Offensive Magic - Giga Blaze - Strongest fire battle magic, has a slight chance to lower defense. Defensive Magic - Mirror - Sends back 1/2 damage of your offensive magic that is sent to him. Battle Skill - Strikeout - Has a high chance to break one of your equipment (He uses it often). He doesn't often use strike. He has auto-counter (much like most bosses), so striking him is a death wish. 'True Form' Offensive Magic - Giga Blaze - Strongest fire battle magic, has a slight chance to lower defense. Defensive Magic - Bounce - Sends back the magic that you attack him with (same amount damage). Battle Skill - Strikeout - Has a high chance to break one of your equipment (he doesn't use this as often as he does in his normal form). He doesn't often use strike. He has auto-counter (much like most bosses), so striking him is a death wish. Quote If I left anything please add them too! 'Normal Form' - Hahaha! You're the adventurers, eh? You'll have to train for a century to even have a slightest chance aganist me! - Muwahaha! The darkness shall devour you! - Hahah... I was unable to use my full power before. - However, now that I'm in the Underworld, humans... - You cannot even touch me while you have a clonus in your evil hearts... - If you seek to fight me, you must defeat your Clonus! But first, you must pass through the Gates of Heck! I will be waiting - You will not give up, do you? Well, I'm 512 times more powerful down here in the Underworld! - Well, okay, maybe not that much. - But... I am more powerful than ever before! Behold! 'True Form' - Ha ha ha! Surprised? - This is my true form! - Pitiful humans... I will crush you like the insects you are! - Gruh... Not... again! - I cannot lose the humans! - Oh... No! Wait...! I-I need... more... - I need more voice lines! Related Person Rico Jr. - Overlord Rico's son, prince of the Underworld. He appears in both Story and Normal mode. Demon's Guard - He is the bodyguard of Overlord Rico. He only appears in Story mode. Clonus - Clonus is the copy of adventurers. It only appears in Story mode.